Photonic circuits are integrated devices comprising optical technologies for providing high speed data transmission in the terabit range. The circuits may include hundreds of optical components utilizing wavelengths in the nanometer scale. Photonic circuits may be employed in a number of applications, including telecommunications and data computation.